


The Old Ball Game

by TickerTapeParade



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Pearlapis, Pearlpis, lapearl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7008928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickerTapeParade/pseuds/TickerTapeParade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl is still feeling guilty about the mirror, and wants to apologize to Lapis. To do so, she offers to take Lapis to a baseball game, knowing of the the ocean gem's enjoyment of the game. What happens after? Read on and find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Old Ball Game

The barn had been unusually quiet for a while now, and Lapis savoured every moment of it. On most days, Peridot was either working away on some machine, or talking loudly into her voice recorder. The moments of peace and quiet were few and far between.

But Steven had invited Peridot to the Gem Temple for the long weekend, hoping to show her around Beach City. Finally, she had sometime to herself. A sunset glowed on the horizon, meaning it was nearly her favourite time of the day. She let out a contented sigh as she watched the sun dip below the horizon, a soft breeze blowing through her ocean hair.

Casting her gaze upwards, she could see the first few pinpricks of light poking through the evening sky. Nighttime she enjoyed the best. Everything seemed to have a different beauty at night, a picture painted in dark tones and pale moonlight. And while the stars made her slightly nostalgic for Homeworld, she found that the Earth did have a certain charm to it. She could get used to this life.

Just as she was slipping into a meditative state, a voice called out to her from below. Annoyed, she peered down to the source of the voice, and noticed a tall pastel gem standing on the ground beneath her. She rolled her eyes, but nevertheless flew down to where Pearl was standing.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I wanted to talk." Pearl said, sympathetically.

"Fine. What do you want to talk about?" She said rather curtly. Pearl flinched ever so slightly at the tone. She waited for a moment, choosing her words carefully. She took a deep breath, then continued.

"I want to apologize. I had no idea that you were in that mirror."

"How could you possibly not know?" That excuse irked Lapis, still nursing that wound from long ago. Her face contorted in anger as she spoke.

"Every time you tried to use that awful mirror, you didn't realize you were using an enslaved gem?" She was shouting in a hot rage now, her pent up fury boiling over. Pearl simply stood there in silence, tears in the corners of her eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I…I…" Pearl failed to finish the thought, choking up and turning her head away from the blue gem. "I-I wanted to try and make it up to you. I would never have kept you there had I known." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Lapis wanted to continue to rant and rave, and had this been an earlier time she might have. But she couldn't help but recall what Steven had told her, about giving people a chance. If she took out her anger on Pearl, Steven would be upset. She let out her previous anger with a long sigh.

"Alright," she said with the last breath of the sigh. "What did you have in mind?"

Pearl's mood brightened after hearing that. She had been quite worried that Lapis would reject her apology outright. She straightened her back and righted her head, regaining her conservative composure.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to come with me to a baseball game." She said, producing two tickets from the gem on her forehead. "The game is tomorrow, in Empire City."

Lapis couldn't help but crack the faintest hint of a smile. Baseball had grown on her quite a lot after playing it with the gems. She hadn't expected to have as much fun as she did. And if she had enjoyed playing the game, watching the game would probably be just as good.

"Sure, why not?" She shrugged, her faint smile curling into a smirk.

"Great! I'll come tomorrow evening and we can be on our way." Pearl grinned, putting her hands together.

"See you." Lapis said simply, flying back to her perch atop the silo.

The sunset had long since faded into the velvet nighttime, the stars lustrous as ever on the cloudless night. As she watched the star's twinkle, she thought excitedly to herself about the baseball game, and the day she was going to have tomorrow.


End file.
